smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jealousy (emotion)
Jealousy is an emotion caused either by a person wanting what somebody else has or by a person perceiving the lack of attention given by a loved one when it is given to someone else. It is one of those emotions that the Smurfs have to deal with in their everyday living, particularly when it comes to being around Smurfette. Envy, which is what jealousy can lead to, is one of the seven deadly sins. Mainstream Smurfs Media In the Smurfs cartoon show, the Smurfs dealt with jealousy in regards to Smurfette spending personal time with Wild Smurf, which she explained was simply that he needed company while his squirrel companion Chitter was away. Hefty also felt jealousy towards Wild in the episode "Hefty's Rival" when Wild was proving himself to be more popular to the other Smurfs than Hefty was due to his set of skills. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories In the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, Empath was not accustomed to the experience of jealousy until he eventually became the center of attention for all the Smurfs except for Hefty, who believed that Empath was a showoff. However, during his time in Psychelia, Empath came to be jealous of the kind of life his fellow Smurfs were living in the Smurf Village and was upset to find out that Papa Smurf, who was his biological father, was responsible for bringing him to Psychelia when he was an infant and leaving him there. With Smurfette now being a part of his life outside of Psychelia, Empath has to deal with the jealousy he and his fellow Smurfs may feel whenever she is with someone for an extended period of time. Hefty's jealousy toward Empath in regards to Smurfette was resolved around the time of Empath's wedding when Empath allowed Hefty to give his heart to Smurfette so she could feel love again when Chlorhydris kidnapped her on the day of the wedding and removed her heart. Hero: The Guardian Smurf stories In the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series, Smurfette became jealous when Hero decided to marry Wonder instead of her, which resulted in a rivalry and a fight between the two Smurfettes that Hero had to step into and break up. Prior to that, Hefty exhibited some jealousy toward Hero which caused him to challenge Hero to a one-on-one quarterstaff match with him, which Hero accepted much to the chagrin of Smurfette and Papa Smurf. As the duel ended in a deadlock where both participants were knocked out, Hefty and Hero started making amends with each other. LD Stories/Expanded AU Within The Light and Dark Series, which crosses over with the Expanded Animated Universe, various characters experience jealousy in some form. Humans After Falla had been introduced in Story One, Princess Savina became jealous of her freedom to join Johan and Peewit, and even more so when they became the "heroic trio" as opposed to the former "dynamic duo." Following Johan's leaving, she and Falla developed a friendship in which she became more involved with her and Peewit's daily adventures. One of the best examples of this process is captured in "Peasant for a Day" in Season 11. Pending more... Smurfs In the Smurf Village, Somebody Smurf becomes jealous of Johan because Moxette is attracted to him during Season 10 between "Peewit's Unsmurfy Mistake" to "Moxette's Crazy, Stupid Love." While he mentions nothing about these feelings, they later wane once he is turned evil in Story One, which results in Moxette losing her crush on him soon afterwards. Pending more... Other Species Following his permanent release from the Magic Fountain, Mystico experiences jealousy when his best friend, Ripple falls in love with Karma and starts spending more time with her. However, this jealousy is resolved once he and Hethera become mates, so he is able to understand his behavior. Smurfs: The Devereaux Story Eska Devereaux in Smurfs: The Devereaux Story ''handles her jealousy with anyone by doing stunts, pretending ''they ''are the target of them. This was mainly shown in "Support Group Struggles" where she is jealous of Mona flirting with Benny. In the ''Smurfs: The Devereaux Story episode "My Special Smurfette", the Doll Smurfettes that Handy created as companions for his fellow male Smurfs are given life by Yandere crystals, which give them dangerously possessive personalities, making them insanely jealous of whatever might come between the relationship of themselves and their male Smurf companions. In the end, Handy and Eska had Smurfette use the jealousy of the Doll Smurfettes to draw them all out in the open so that they could be given a mass electrocution to shut them all down. Smurfs: The Magical Blue In the ''Smurfs: The Magical Blue ''series, Rhythm deals with jealousy when her brother Note has a better singing voice then her, resulting in conflict with each other and agreeing that they should "de-siblingize", this lasted until the purple smurf infection started again and they worked together to stop it. After that, they agree that no matter how good anyone is, they are still siblings.Category:Expressions Category:Open to Community Category:Behaviors Category:Emotions Category:Seven deadly sins